Nobody can know
by EnglishFitzPercy
Summary: It s a Buffer/Bomber fanfic! It s fluff but you know you wanna read it! Please R R!


**Nobody can know**

**A Buffer/Bomber fanfic. I own neither of them, but would love to own Buffer. No copyright infringement is intended. Sea Patrol rocks socks! Enjoy :)**

He didn`t want to go to the club. He hated the places, full of pretentious idiots and how long did a bloke have to wait to be served? He would have said no, he always did but the rest had begun to bug him about it and he knew he`d never hear the end of it, so he relented and now found himself at the bar. Another beer, he`d get himself pretty hammered and that should make the night slightly easier to deal with, he was on shore leave for a few days anyway so what was the harm?

Bomber cringed when she heard her name shouted. She took her key out of the lock and turned to face him. Jesse. Man, couldn`t he just take a hint? She`d given him enough for any bloke with half a brain cell to take.

How many more ways was there for her to tell him she wasn`t interested and never had been. She`d resorted to being blunt with him the last time and still, here he was. He really was thick.

"Where`re you heading Bomb?"

"Just out."

"Come on, where`s 'out'?" She realised she might as well tell him, he`d only walk with her anyway so he`d find out eventually.

She sighed before she answered him. "To the club on Waterfront Street."

"I`ll walk with you then."

"I don`t need a chaperone Jesse, it`s a five minute walk."

"How can I leave you to walk even five minutes on your own when you`re looking so hot tonight?" He was looking her up and down like a letch and she so wanted to smack him in the mouth.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered and walked off ahead of him, "what a night I`m gonna have."

Buffer waited to be served when an altercation to his right caught his attention. Bomber was in the entrance with a blonde haired young man and she was giving him hell. Typical Bomber he thought and wondered what the guy had done to deserve the wrath of Rebecca Brown.

He found himself watching, knowing it was rude to listen to someone else`s argument and even ruder still to stare but he couldn`t seem to help it. Bomber was in a dress. A red dress. He`d never seen her looking so well......feminine and girly. It was a look that worked for her and he found himself looking at her in a whole new light. Her hair had grown to her shoulders in the last few months and it was shiny and inviting him to run his fingers through it. The dress had thin straps and stopped at mid thigh, displaying shapely and slim tanned legs. He`d never had a chance to notice her legs before. Wow. But it was the band of sparkling rhinestones that wrapped around underneath her chest that had his mouth agape. How could that detail not draw a man`s attention to that chest? He couldn`t lie, he _had_ noticed her boobs before but he`d never seen as much on display as he was seeing right now.

"Bomb come on, don`t leave me hangin' here!"

"I don`t owe you anything Jesse! You invited yourself to walk with me, remember?! Look, I`m here to meet my mates so piss off!"

She stalked towards the bar and Buffer composed himself before she noticed him with a slack jaw.

"Hey Buff," she smiled. The way her gruff voice sounded made him shiver and wonder what it`d sound like to hear her use his name, which then had him wondering what was wrong with him tonight, this was Bomber!

"Bomber," he nodded by way of a greeting. "You look great." There, it was out. Shit.

"Aww thanks! You don`t look half bad yourself there Sir," she grinned. That made him stupidly happy but he kept it together.

"You can drop the 'Sir', we`re not on the Hammersley now," he smiled. "Was he giving you trouble?"

She rolled her eyes and then answered him. "He`s such a prick! He`s an old mate who won`t leave me alone. I`ve lost count of the amount of times I`ve told him we`ll never be anything other than mates, but he`s even pushing that now."

"Well hopefully he`ll piss off like you told him," he winked and she laughed. He managed to order a beer for Bomber before his was served and when the drinks were ready, they joined their crew mates at the table.

The night raced by and Buffer found himself actually having a laugh, it was a miracle! Or it was more to do with the glances he kept on throwing Bombers way. More than once he caught her looking over at him too before she looked away and carried on talking to Nikki.

Just before midnight he debated wether to go and have a cigarette or not. He was trying hard to quit but it was difficult and tonight, he really wanted a smoke. He wondered where Bomber had dissappeared to.

Making his way outside he saw her. She was in Jesse`s face and he looked pissed. Buffer didn`t know wether to get involved or not, would she thank him for it?

He couldn`t hear what they were saying but all of a sudden she was smacking Jesse in the face. He knew he`d have to stop her, even though they were on shore leave, Jesse could report her to the Navy and that wouldn`t do her any good.

Before he reached them Jesse had grabbed hold of the front of Bombers dress and yanked her towards him, ripping the material away from one strap. She was at his face again but Buffer had run over and slammed him against the wall, pinning him by his neck. In a matter of seconds it was Buffer being stopped.

"Buffer please! Don`t!" She was pulling at Buffers huge bicep. "He`s not worth it! Think of your career!"

"So that`s how you get your rocks off is it? Assaulting women?!"

"Buffer please, let him go!" She was sobbing now and there was a crowd beginning to rubberneck, including a few of their mates. ET and Swaino approached them.

"You heard her, _Buffer_!"

"You surely don`t feel sorry for him?" he asked her.

"No way! I`d let you castrate him if I didn`t care about the trouble he could cause you!"

"Let him go mate, I don`t know what`s goin' on here but you don`t wanna do this. Listen to her." Swaino pulled at his arm.

"If you even _look_ at her again, I`ll find you." He let him go and Jesse was rubbing his neck as he ran out of the club.

Bomber dashed the tears away and tried to tie the strap back onto her dress but it wasn`t working.

"Everything alright here?" ET asked, looking between them both.

"Yeah thanks, or it is now anyway." She looked up at Buffer.

"That bastard did that to you, huh? Should have let you have at him I reckon Buff."

"I`d`ve liked to have ripped his throat out but Swain`s right. Come on Bomber, I`ll get you home."

Neither of them had a jacket so Swain gave her his before they said their goodbyes and headed for her apartment.

It was a silent walk and soon they were outside her front door. She turned to face him.

He looked at her mascara streaked face and his heart melted. "I`m sorry Bomber, I had no right to come on so heavy handed."

She put a finger to his lips and they felt an electric like jolt of passion which surprised them both. "Don`t apologise. I`m just glad you were there. Besides it was chivalrous and you were being a gentleman," she smiled and, standing on her toes she placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his rough cheek, "thanks Buffer."

He looked into her eyes and saw his own emotions of the night reflected there. She looked at his mouth and then back up into his eyes and he moved in and gently placed his lips against hers. They pulled apart and looked at each other, weighing up if it should go further or not. Bomber decided it should by roughly pulling him down towards her and snaking her arms around his neck. Kissing ferociously, tongues battling for supremecy, he needed no further encouragement and backed them up against her front door.

She pulled away and gasping for air, unlocked her door. When he hovered on the step she pulled him inside and slammed the door shut. "You nervous Buff?" she smiled as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"I don`t often do this. And _we_ shouldn`t be doin' this."

"I know."

"But I can`t seem to help myself."

"That`s good 'cos neither can I."

"Nobody can know Rebecca."

"Agreed Pete," she grinned and that one thing did him in, she used his name and he was a dead man.

She pulled him into her bedroom and he practically ripped the rest of her dress off but this time she didn`t mind one bit. She slowly slid her hands underneath his black tshirt, loving the sensation of his hard chest underneath her palms while he followed the contours of her smooth hips. The rest of their clothes were quickly discarded, desperate as they were to be joined, to feel skin on skin. Always prepared he had a condom in his wallet which he made short work of and in no time they were entwined on the bed, sweat slicked and meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Bomber woke at dawn in his arms, the sunlight was playing through the curtains and fell onto their bodies. She lightly traced the tattoo on his inner forearm, she`d always loved his tattoos. He stirred but didn`t wake and she studied his face while he slept. He looked peaceful, less like the world was on his shoulders. She didn`t think he`d stay, it made her smile that he had and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Falling asleep again, she woke a little later as he moved his arm out from underneath her and opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her. He pushed her hair back off her face and kissd her.

"Nobody can know."

"Gotcha," she smiled and screamed playfully as he devoured her again.

The end xxxxxxxxx


End file.
